


That One Frerard One Shot I Found In My Notes

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Bandoms, My Chemical Romance
Genre: A scared black cat, Even the title stinks but it's true, Humor, I suck at tagging, M/M, Tumblr AU, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy was cute, but his cat was scared to death. Frank was trying so hard not to laugh but failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Frerard One Shot I Found In My Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr AU: We met at a dog park where you were trying to walk your cat and seriously who even does that
> 
> The title says it all. I just added a few details and finished it.
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar errors. I was in a hurry.

Frank was a little concerned when his gaze landed on a cute red haired guy who seemed to be having trouble pulling his cat along with him at the park. 

The cat clearly seemed terrified from all the people and/or dogs surrounding it, though it did seem slightly scary itself. It was a grown, black cat with dark brown eyes. Black cat meant bad luck, right?

Primarily, Frank had no idea why he agreed to join Pete on his walk with Hemmy, his dog. All he knew was that a certain pale blond boy had captured his friend's attention who usually walks a pomeranian dog everyday. Somehow Pete knew the guy's schedule and at what exact time he walks his dog at the park. 

In all honesty, Pete was sort of a stalker. Unfortunately, who was Frank to judge? So was he most of the time.

The guy stopped and scowled the dark cat. Frank was mentally laughing. This is why he prefers dogs over cats anytime. He petted his own pup by his side. He should start walking him again.

"Come on, Pumpkin!" Frank overheared a voice cry. 

The dark haired man glanced up again and saw the stranger with his hands on his hip. His cat only stared back at it's owner.

Frank couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped his lips. This was certainly quite the scene.

"You'd never do that to me, would you buddy?" Frank muttered humorously, scratching the dog behind it's ear.

"What are you laughing at, ya punk?!" He heard the same voice shout in a strong Jersey accent. Frank froze before slowly and cautiously lifting his gaze. The guy was making his way towards him, clearly fuming.

"Are you talking to me, sir?" He called back kindly.

"Who the hell else laughed?" 

Frank shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I highly doubt you should use that type of language in a public park full of children" Frank informed, smirking and occasionally rubbing his dog's head.

The red haired guy reached the bench Frank was occupying. The shorter tried to keep himself as calm as possible.

"Listen here, you little shit. You don't know me, I don't know you. I don't think you should be telling me how to live my life"

Frank frowned.

"I never did. I'm only trying to keep the atmosphere kid friendly"

"Well you should know I'm not so 'kid friendly'" the guy retorted.

Frank snickered.

"I see that. My name's Frank. It's very nice to meet you" he greeted, extending his arm.

The red haired guy eyes his hand warily, suddenly puzzled about the change in mood of the conversation. He accepted Frank's handshake either way.

"I'm Gerard" 

"Nice name!" Frank piped, keeping a firm grip on Gerard's hand. The latter nodded slowly, wondering why Frank hadn't let go. 

"How about we walk our lovely pets together and get to know each other better?" Frank offered, giving him his signature smile (he wasn't going to comment on how that rhymed). Gerard visibly gulped and agreed. Frank grinned and pulled himself up. Gerard stumbled to keep himself upright, due to the pull of their joined hands.

"Then let's go!" The shorter exclaimed happily. Gerard smiled softly and followed the black haired boy.

Gerard gave a sharp pull to his cat's leash. Sadly the cat remained set. Gerard was yet again having a hard time dragging along the cat who would cry in protest.

"Fuck it. I give up. Clearly she's not going to budge" Gerard finalized, leaning down to pick up the upset cat. The feline purred against Gerard's chest, causing him to laugh gently.

"You're a pain in the ass but I love you" he cooed.

Frank turned away to hide the lovestruck grin on his face. What the heck? He just met this guy! Frank mentally scowled himself.

"Since this cat isn't in the mood to walk, I'll just stick with you and carry him" Gerard informed.

Just as their small stroll began, Frank's phone buzzed. 

"One sec" he muttered as he dug into his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

It was a message from Pete, asking him where he was and that they had to get going.

He cursed under his breathed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm really sorry but I've got to get going. My friend just texted me-"

"It's fine. I understand" Gerard assured, cutting Frank off. The shorter sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you around maybe?" 

"You bet your butt you will. Give me your phone" Gerard instructed, staring expectantly.

Frank wordlessly handed him the device and watched silently as he tapped on the screen. Once he was done, he handed Frank's phone back to him.

"There. My number's under my name. I'll see around, Frank"

Gerard winked and went his own way, cat still in arms. Frank watched him leave before turning around and walking away in search of his friend.

He's so glad he agreed to join Pete.


End file.
